Albus Dumbledore contre la Machine à Laver
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, sorcier universellement reconnu, président sorcier du Magentmagot, titulaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, l'homme qui avait vaincu Grindelwald se retrouvait à faire face à un lave-linge sans aucune idée de son fonctionnement.


_**Albus Dumbledore and the Evil Washing**__**-Machine**_

**Auteure :**something-like-love

**Traductrice :** Alba Cullen-Granger pour la VF

**Spoilers :** **Aucun**

**Rating :** K

**Genre(s) :**Romance/Famille

**Disclaimers :**  
~_**Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
~Les idées de cette fanfiction sont de something-like-love  
~L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire.**_

**Notes :** N'hésitez pas à aller poster une review à l'auteur de la VO.  
Dans cette fanfic Minerva et Albus sont mariés et on une fille.

* * *

Quand Minerva partit pour le parc avec sa fille ce beau matin d'été, elle n'avait laissé qu'une seule tâche pour son mari:

Faire la lessive.

Et voila pourquoi Albus Dumbledore, sorcier universellement reconnu, président sorcier du Magentmagot, titulaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, l'homme qui avait vaincu Grindelwald se retrouvait à faire face à un lave-linge sans aucune idée de son fonctionnement.

_Elle m'en veut sans doute encore de lui avoir acheté ce pot d'herbe à chat_, pensa t'il, _mais pourquoi à t'il fallut qu'elle prenne ma baguette, c'est vraiment pas gentil. _Il se dit qu'il passerait outre et essaya de se rappeler comment Minerva procédait.

- "D'abord elle sépare les vêtements "murmurât-il -"Ça au moins je peux le faire." Il s'empara de la corbeille du linge sale et la renversa sans cérémonie sur le sol. -"Maintenant le blanc et les couleurs – c'est pas si difficile".

Ce qui, en réalité n'était pas aussi simple.

-"Vous savez quoi ? C'est pas grave si tout est mélangé. Celui-ci ira dans cette pile que ça lui plaise ou non." Déclara t-il à peine quelques minutes plus tard en jetant un soutien-gorge rouge dans la pile du blanc. -"Ah c'est pas trop tôt".

Il commença à chercher le détergent que Minerva versait dans la machine et trouvant deux bouteilles, c'est là que commença le dilemme.

-"Celui-ci sent le lilas et celui-ci la vanille, ils sentent aussi bons l'un que l'autre .Je vais juste les utiliser tous les deux."décidât-il en versant précisément une dose de chaque produit dans la machine.-"Je suis sûr que Minnie va adorer, au moins autant que moi". Après avoir mit tout la tournée de blanc dans le lave-linge ,il se dit que mettre en route l'eau pourrait peut-être utile.

-" Maintenant, je veux de l'eau chaude ou de l'eau froide…Je suppose que ça doit pas faire de différence; l'eau reste de l'eau, donc ce sera froid. Et maintenant, charge maximum. Non, c'est gros mais pas tant que ça alors demi-charge. Et puis y faut encore choisir le temps…Pourquoi c'est si difficile. Même Merlin ne s'en sortirait pas."dit-il avec rage et en mettant un coup de pied à la machine. A sa grande surprise l'engin prit vie et l'eau commença à s'agiter, il ferma rapidement le hublot et respira avec soulagement.

"Enfin fini"

Mais il se trompait lourdement.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il entendit un bruissement d'eau en provenance de la buanderie. Marquant la page du livre qu'il était entrain de lire, il ouvrit la porte de la buanderie et s'arrêtant aussitôt entré, la pièce était recouverte de mousse et de bulles.

Visiblement, il avait fait une erreur.

-"MERLIN !" criât-il en cherchant et échouant à trouver le bouton d'arrêt .Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par s'asseoir sur la machine.

-"Peut-être devrais-je juste appeler Minerva ?" pensât-il -"Elle, au moins, elle saura quoi faire."

Au même moment, la porte d'entré claqua et une petit voix murmurât: -"Nous sommes à la maison Papa."

-"Comme c'est ironique " pensât-il en se dépêchant de rejoindre

-"Bonjour chérie" dit doucement Albus en embrassant bruyamment sa femme sur la bouche. Ils brisèrent le baiser uniquement lorsque leur petite tête auburn fronça du nez et émit un petit cri dégout.

Riant, Minerva prit sa petite fille par la main et l'entraina à travers la cuisine: -"J'ai juste besoin sa robe blanche, ce soir on mange en ville."

-"NON !" cria Albus en se précipitant devant la porte –"Tu ne peux pas entrer ici, c'est…empoisonné" .Sa femme leva les sourcils.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

-"Rien…c'est juste un peu désordonné" en continuant de garder la porte "Tu ne vas pas aimer Min, juste si si tu tu me donne ma baguette, je je nettoierais tout." Dit-il en essayant une approche stratégique de la poche où elle avait rangé sa baguette. Elle le frappa du plat de la main et le poussa de devant la porte.

-"Je pense pouvoir affronter ça, Albus" dit-elle sur un ton glacial en poussant la porte.

-".Dieu"

_"Youpi des bulles!"S'exclama la petite fille en courant à travers la mousse. Minerva se tapa le front en désespoir.

-"Je crois que je me suis un peu trompé" expliqua faiblement Albus -"Trop de détergent peut-être"

Sa femme grogna.

Une heure plus tard, toutes les bulles avaient disparues. (Minerva avait insisté pour qu'Albus nettoie tout à la méthode moldue) pendant qu'elle pliait magiquement le linge.

-"Albus…Pourquoi tous mes soutiens-gorges sont roses ?"


End file.
